disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Owlette the Flirt (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 17, Owlette the Flirt. Transcript Amaya (Narrating): Owlette the Flirt. (In the Disney Junior Town Public Library, Connor is seen reading a book to get information about his ancestors.) Connor (rests his cheek on his palm while reading some history from another borrowed book as he exhales through his nose): Hmm... who is Dad related to, anyway? (puts the books back down on the desk when Amaya appeared with her chin resting on her palms and staring at him with an unusual look) Oh! Hi, Amaya. Amaya: Hi, Connor. Whatcha doing? (flashes a smile at Connor) Connor: Oh well, I’m reading some books and papers of some old articles that might help me learn more about my family history and on how to control my powers, since I’m still having trouble controlling them when I get angry or annoyed or even scared. I already know that my mom is the descendant of my great aunt Cynthia, who is the Princess of Gentlehaven, but I’m still trying to figure out who my dad is related to. Amaya: '''Hmm. Still trying to find out who your father's related to, huh? '''Connor: '''Yeah, it’s been hard for me to figure it out, so I’ve been thinking that maybe looking through some old ancient text would help me. (closes a book and pulls out the next one to read it) '''Amaya: '''Hmm, that sounds fun. Can I help? I love to read. Maybe you can call me over to come read those dusty old books for you... if you’d like. (bats eyelashes at Connor and twirls a lock of her hair around her finger) '''Connor: '''Uh... Thanks, Amaya, but I think I can handle it on my own. (glances back into his book and then notices that Amaya is sitting cross-legged on the table and still staring at him with those sultry eyes as she removes her glasses from her eyes, and starts giving him a flirtatious smile; Connor blushes, clears his throat, and smiles awkwardly, then brings the book back up to his face to continue his reading. Suddenly, Amaya pushes the book back down onto the table with one finger to continue staring at Connor with her sultry eyes) '''Amaya (in a seductive tone): Ooh, that sounds nice. Then maybe after some reading, how about you come out a play? It would be a lot nicer if you’d come out for some fun and fresh air. (flutters her eyelashes at Connor and her nose touches his, giving him a Eskimo kiss) Connor (his face goes completely bright red when he felt his nose get touched by Amaya’s): Uh! Uh... well, I’m, um- (looks around to see that everyone was staring at him and Amaya) Oh, woo! Would ya look at the time?! Gotta go! (grabs his books to check them out, and rushes out of the library, leaving Amaya alone and a bit disappointed) (After he leaves the library, Connor lets out a deep sigh of relief and lets his heartbeat slow down before continuing to read the books he just borrowed.) Greg (appears): '''Hey, Connor. What's up? You reading? '''Connor: '''Hi, Greg. Yeah, I am, and still trying to find out about my dad's bloodline. You know, to help me find out who my other ancestor is besides Princess Cynthia of Gentlehaven. '''Greg (smiles in understanding): Oh, I see. Mind if I join in? Connor: '''Sure. I'll scoot over and give you some room. (scoots over and lets Greg sit next to him, then speaks in his mind) ''Phew! I sure am glad Greg's with me instead of Amaya. But I still can't figure out what's gotten into her. Why is she starting to act all flirty to me all of a sudden? Is she feeling okay, though? ''(That night, he is still reading his books when his iDisney buzzes, making him sigh heavily in annoyance) Now what? (taps on the Call button) Hey, Amaya. It's a little bit late for a phone call. What's up? '''Amaya (in a sultry tone of voice): Evening Connor. What’s up with you? Connor (his face goes red again): Uh... Nothing much. Just, um- (gets cut off) Amaya: Still reading those dusty old books and papers from the library, I see. Hmmm. (lays on her tummy on her bed, takes off her glasses then lays them on her bed, and continues flirting with Connor through her phone) You sure you don’t want me to come over and read them with you? Even for someone who’s trying to find out more about his dad’s bloodline, (twirls a lock of her hair around her finger) they’ll need a smart, beautiful, and super cute girl to help them learn more. Someone like... me. '''Connor: '''Err... Category:Transcripts Category:Season 17 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Transcripts narrated by Amaya/Owlette Category:Couple images Category:Flirting images